herofandomcom-20200223-history
Sally Acorn
Princess Sally Acorn is a character from Sega's ''Sonic the Hedgehog'' franchise. She is the tritagonist of the Saturday morning version of Sonic the Hedgehog (SatAM), and one of the main protagonists in the long-running Sonic the Hedgehog comic series and its spin-offs published by Archie Comics. She is a teenage anthropomorphic chipmunk with red hair, blue eyes, and light brown/tan fur. Information The crown princess of the Kingdom of Acorn, Sally became a fugitive after her father, King Maximilian Acorn, was usurped by the villainous Dr. Ivo Robotnik (later replaced by Dr. Eggman in the comics). While in exile, she formed a rebel group called the "Freedom Fighters", which, with the exception of Sonic and Tails, initially consisted of SatAM-exclusive characters (including herself). However, the Archie comics also have Team Rose (Amy Rose, Cream the Rabbit, and Big the Cat, plus the latter two's pets Cheese and Froggy) join them eventually, with Knuckles and Team Dark (Shadow, Rouge, and E-123 Omega) as major occasional allies. Even after dethroning Doctor Robotnik/Eggman, she decides to keep leading the Freedom Fighters until the time comes for her to take the throne. Along with Robotnik, his forces, and mercenaries he occasionally hires to do his dirty work, Sally and her friends also contend with other villains, such as the evil wizard Naugus. With Sonic by her side and she herself in the lead, the Freedom Fighters always succeed despite their adversaries' best efforts. Although Sally and Sonic have had romantic feelings for each other, they never truly acted on it and Sally has always taken her role as princess and Freedom Fighter very seriously, in contrast to Sonic's carefree attitude. Despite this, Sally, ever the tomboy, can sometimes be as stubborn and reckless as her speedy blue boyfriend. While she isn't a game original character, Sally is very popular among fans of the series, who never cease to ship her and Sonic. Despite Sonic disobeying Sally's orders, they still care for each other and are both willing to risk their lives to save each other. However in the comics Post-Super Genesis Wave continuity, Sonic and Sally are no longer (and have never been) in a romantic relationship due to a mandate put in place by SEGA, although they still retain a strong friendship with each other and are considered to be close friends. History SatAM In the 1993 animated series, Sally, Sonic, and the rest of the Knothole Freedom Fighters band together to overthrow the evil Dr. Robotnik. In the beginning the animated series, she originally had pink fur and brown hair. Sally and her team were getting ready for another battle against Dr. Robotnik's forces. She (along with Sonic) and the freedom fighters defeated Robotnik's robot army by getting them soaked with water balloons which shorted them out and caused the robots to blow up. Gallery Sally-bot.jpg sally bot.jpg Sonic-and-Sally-sonsally-8786436-480-360.jpg Evil-sally.png|Princess Alicia Acorn Mechasallyupgrade.jpg|Mecha Sally File:383px-Sally-sonic-satam.png|Sally Acorn, as she appears in SatAM 21d745d37a42c36dbde7cb66d7166f5b.jpg 001-105.jpg 001-106.jpg 001-109.jpg 001-110.jpg 001-111.jpg 001-128.jpg SatAM-SonicAndSally.jpg Official_neo_sally_acorn_by_elesis_knight-d8qoion.png|Sally Acorn, in her post-reboot design, from the Archie Comics Navigation Category:Animals Category:Cartoon Heroes Category:TV Show Heroes Category:Comic Book Heroes Category:Freedom Fighters Category:Martial Artists Category:Sonic Heroes Category:Anthropomorphic Category:Amazons Category:Damsel in distress Category:Tomboys Category:Leaders Category:Sophisticated Category:In Love Category:Genius Category:The Messiah Category:Athletic Category:Fighter Category:Teenagers Category:Pure Good Category:Animal Kindness Category:Rebellion Heroes Category:Monarchs Category:Predecessor Category:One-Shot Category:Inconclusive Category:Warriors Category:Aristocrats Category:Heroic Hegemony Category:Successors Category:Love Rivals Category:Nature-Lovers Category:Adventurers Category:Twin/Clone Category:Parents Category:Normal Badass Category:Strategists Category:Benevolent Rulers Category:Control Freaks Category:Possessed/Brainwashed Category:Pawn of the Villain Category:Anti-Fascists Category:Archenemy Category:Loyal Category:Childhood friends Category:Pacifists Category:Selfless Category:Lawful Good Category:Honorable Category:Vigilante Category:Heroes with Enhanced Senses Category:Bigger Good Category:Princess Warriors Category:Female Category:Femme Fatale Category:Time-Travellers Category:Honest Category:Bond Creator Category:Role Models Category:Famous Category:Families Category:Spouses Category:Bully Slayers Category:Protectors Category:Crossover Heroes Category:Tragic Category:Global Protection Category:Remorseful Category:Mutants Category:Classic Heroes Category:Dimension Travelers Category:Internet Heroes Category:Book Heroes Category:Loner Heroes Category:Merciful Category:Ingenue